Dreams and Nightmares
by a great and terrible twilight
Summary: Abruptly starts the morning after the wedding. Alice is having visions of having dreams. Edward, with all of his sharp mind and ability, is showing signs of something more...human. And a story about a chief choosing to grow old with the thrid wife.
1. Bella

_This is after their wedding night. I sort of skipped her morning thoughts._

It was the day after the wedding. My wedding. And now, forever, My Edward. The thought rippled to other subconscious thoughts in my mind. We succeeded. Not to say time to set up a crib, goodness knows I don't want that happening to me now or ever.

But-

"Bella, come on! This is your honeymoon. Won't you follow any of your plans?" Alice could have tricked a more innocent soul.

"You mean _your_ plans? Besides, I thought the honeymoon was for the bride and groom. What are _you_ doing here?" Where was Edward was my real question, though. I felt now that I wished he could hear my mind so I could call him. I was jealous of all of the other people in the world for being eavesdroppable. But then again, I supposed my ability to deflect vampires' special powers was an almost equal retribution.

"Edward's off being Edward. At my request," she added, noticing the look I gave her. "Do you never care to have some loving bonding time, especially with your new sister-in-law?" Her eyes grew larger, and though bright with excitement, I could see they were darker.

"Alice, don't pull this one with me again. I'm married, with a license to hate in-laws. God's seen it." I wanted to take that last part back. I always felt weird bringing up God with the Cullens, due mainly to Edward's extreme reaction to spirits and the afterlife.

Alice rolled her eyes, then proceeded to set me down in front of her at the kitchen table. We were in what was supposedly Edward's mother's house or something. I was really interested, but that was all I could get out of Alice about the place. When I'd seen it and gasped, Edward had just shrugged off my questions, easily diverting me. I'd let him, waiting for when he was ready to tell me about it.

"Bella, I'm serious." Alice's change in tone made me do a double-take. Her face seemed tight with worry. Her voice became quieter. "I love you, Bella, you know that. But I've been getting strange visions that I don't want to show Edward yet. I've seen him, Bella, later in life. He seems almost- almost- older." She seemed to bet struggling. I didn't understand. In all my time of knowing Alice, she'd never, not once, been at a loss for words. But her eyes, which had been staring straight into mine, now went to her hands, clasped neatly on the table, and she smiled. "Maybe I'm out of it because you're going to be…"

"Yes," I said, more confident of this than almost anything in my whole life. My heart beat a little faster with this confirmation. A confirmation of forever. Edward had told me to look past the beginning, because that would become just a small unmemorable, but unforgettable, memory. And I saw it, in years' time, he wouldn't have to follow around an old woman in vain. I felt the warmth of content in my heart. I laughed out loud, unable to contain the joy in me anymore.

"Alice," I said loudly, "guess what!" I waved my left hand, with its new accessory, feeling like it had always been there. "I'm married to the love of my life!" Alice jumped up and I followed. We did a mini twirling dance. Charlie might call it a victory dance. Victory of heart!

Within moments, Edward walked through the doorway. His face grew ecstatic as our eyes met. Suddenly he was holding me, and I breathed in his sweet smell. All of my senses were turned on him. Feeling his cold was like an electric shock through my body. Seeing those eyes, absorbing me as I did him, and tasting his lips sent my heart running.

Then, just as suddenly, I imagined a little boy with gold eyes, scampering to where I was sitting. As his small hand with its chubby fingers touched my knee I felt how cold he was, for all his blush.

But the thought just as soon vanished. Edward sighed with contentment into my hair.


	2. Alice

I didn't understand my vision at all. Or maybe I wasn't seeing it all? Even this thought, this slight confusion, complicates the rest of my mind. All of my visions have been strange.

The one I had this morning left me feeling strange. Young. And it scared me. I quickly left the new couple for Jasper. He could calm me, if not help figure it out with me. A strange feeling was in me when I saw Bella today. She'd had a strange longing in her eyes, definitely love-struck, I'd thought loud enough for Edward to hear. But then there was something under it. I paused outside, when a gust of wind swirled my thoughts and again I was sucked into a vision…

The world came back to focus before the wind had even subsided, and I shivered. Forcing myself stock still, I stood, waiting for my thoughts to come back to me. It was gone. What had my vision been? A second later, Bella and Edward were swinging the screen door open. The old-styled house creaked at the hinges. Bella gave me a confused look, and I knew it was in answer to the pout on my face. I looked at Edward.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. My thoughts screamed, what was my vision? Edward was always on the spot. His freakish mind should have noted it.

"It seems I was a little preoccupied at the time," he says with a glint in his eye, but with a slightly more engaged tone, "how could you not have seen it?" His eyes turn to Bella, and he explains. "Alice had a vision that hasn't exactly been seen yet."

"That's not it," I said, half in indignation that he made me sound blind, half so I could think to myself to help figure it out. And Edward wasn't helping any by being so taken up with other things.

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Hey, this _is_ our-"

"Alright, but I'm going to ask Jasper and Carlisle." I said that more to benefit Bella a little. She was standing there all confused, missing out on half the conversation. "No need to worry, Bella, don't hurt yourself. I'll come back later."

As I skipped down the last of the steps, and started running, I heard Bella whisper, "Take your time." Before I was too far, I yelled back, "I heard that, Bella!" The last I heard was Edward chuckling.


End file.
